Back To Camp
by Leca B
Summary: It's summer again, and Percy and Annabeth are getting ready to go back to camp after their year in college.


**A/N: **Hello, everyone! It's been a while. I was taking my time reading other things and writing for other fandoms, but when MoA came out, I was just dragged back here. Expect more from me from now on! This is a quick scene I came up with to please my sister, who was begging me for Percabeth. It was really the first thing I wrote after being away for like, a year, so I was trying to grasp the characters again. It's just pointless fluff, but I hope it turned out okay. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are Rick Riordan's and we love him for it!

**Back To Camp**

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth complained, hurrying her boyfriend, who dragged his feet.

"I'm going." He yawned, widening his mouth so much she thought she could see his tonsils.

"We're going to be late." She told him for the millionth time.

"A hero is never late, he arrives just when he has to." He said pompously, then cracked a grin to show he was joking. She rolled her eyes.

"You're hanging out with Leo too much." She accused. "Have you packed yet?"

"Yeah…" he said slowly, trailing off, staring off into space for a second.

Her first reaction had been apprehension, after everything they've been through, his spacing out made a million possibilities run through her head. _He got a vision, he's possessed, he's…_ Percy yawned loudly again. She sighed in relief. He was just sleepy. He'd spent the last week studying for his finals, pulling several all nighters with coffee and cereal as his only sidekicks. She couldn't hold back a smile. He had studied so hard, she was so proud of him. He looked terrible though, his dark hair was impossibly tousled, he looked a little pale and he had dark purple bags under his eyes. His eyelids were slipping down, even if he tried to disguise it. Her brow furrowed in sympathy. She walked up to Percy, sitting beside him on the couch, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Do you want to go tomorrow? You look exhausted." His eyes widened at the suggestion.

"No! No way, it's camp, Annabeth!"

"It will still be there tomorrow."

They both stopped for a second to appreciate the truth of those words. For a long time they hadn't been sure if camp would still be there the next day. Had it really been only three years since they had stopped the world from ending? Again?

"Yeah…" he said softly, smiling to her. "It will." He leaned down to kiss her, but a yawn broke out before he could. Annabeth laughed.

"It's fine, Seaweed Brain. Just go to bed." He nodded drowsily, then realized what he was doing and shook his head stubbornly.

"No. Let's go."

"Percy…" she started, but he cut her off.

"I can sleep on the way in the car. Let's just go. I'm dying to see the camp, and everyone, and I want to know what they did to fix the pavilion after 'The Most Epic Food Fight in History'." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk about it like it was a great feat."

"Annabeth. You participated. It _was_ a feat." She flushed, slightly embarrassed.

"That was childish of me." Percy grinned.

"That was awesome of you." He looked at her, waiting for her answer. Annabeth stayed silent for a second, then spoke.

"It _was_ pretty epic." She admitted grudgingly. Percy beamed at her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. She laughed as he started placing little kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"It was _The Most Epic Food Fight in History, _you're _The Most Epic Girlfriend in History. _Now let's go to The Most Epic Camp in History." He said happily, standing up with a sudden burst of energy, picking her up and carrying her to the door.

"Percy!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"To Camp Half-Blood!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Wait!"

"No time to waste!"

"Percy, you forgot our luggage!" he stopped in the door.

"Oh." He said sheepishly, dropping her.

"Yeah, oh." She chuckled, walking to their bedroom and picking up their backpacks. She stopped. Percy's was too light. Strange. She dropped it on the bed and opened the zipper. There was one orange T-shirt and, curiously enough, a jar of powdered coffee. She lifted an eyebrow. "Percy, where did you put your stuff?" she called out to the boyfriend in the living room.

"In my blue backpack!" she looked down. It was the blue backpack. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Percy! You said you had packed!"

"I did! Last night!" Annabeth picked up the backpack and walked back to the living room, handing him his pack. He looked inside it, furrowing his brows in confusion. Percy pulled out the coffee jar and stared at it in bewilderment. "What the Hades…?"

"Indeed." She said, crossing her arms. He left the jar on the TV shelf and turned back to his backpack. He rummaged around for a while, but didn't find much else. He stopped what he was doing. Annabeth lifted an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I started."

"Percy!"

**A/N: **Hope you had fun reading it, it was fun to write. I missed these two. Drop me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
